Ermac
Ermac is a character from the video game series, Mortal Kombat. He is a telekinetic Red Ninja. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alucard VS Ermac * Demongo VS Ermac (Completed) * Ermac vs Gallade * Gardevoir vs Ermac * Herobrine VS Ermac (Abandoned) * Kan-Ra vs Ermac '(Completed) * Ermac vs The Meta (Abandoned) * Ermac vs. Mewtwo * Ermac VS Rose * 'Ermac VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Spinal VS Ermac Blog Battles * Ermac vs Marco Antonio Regil Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Eddie Brock (Marvel Comics) * Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Spiritomb (Pokemon) History Ermac is a construct created by Shao Kahn using the countless souls of Edenia's people, including Kitana's father King Jerrod, as material. In the original time, Ermac carried out missions for Shao Khan until he was freed from the depot's control by Kenshi. This allowed Ermac to develop a sense of free will as he allied with Liu Kang and the defenders of Earth Realm. But in the new timeline created by Raiden to avert Armageddon by allowing Shao Khan to enrage the Elder Gods rather than stop him, Ermac remained loyal to Outworld's succeeding rulers. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background Powers and Abilities Being entirely composed of thousands of souls, Ermac possesses various powers that inlcude a form of telekinesis and soul manipulation. Ermac is also immensely skilled in physical combat due to the combined knowledge of the souls and is immune to telepathy due to the many minds of the thousands of souls within his body. * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Expert martial artist * Skilled in using an axe * Knowledgeable of magic * Soul Manipulation * A degree of soul attack resistance (Considering his essence is comprised of the many souls that were involved in Outworld's wars) * Cross-Dimensional Travel * Teleportation * Telekinesis (Can even use this one himself as a form of levitation or pseudo flight) Weapon: * Axe Signature Attacks: * Teleport Punch, Telekinetic Slam, Force Ball, Soul Ball, Soul Burst, Mystic Float, Telekinetic Throw, Low Telekinetic Toss, Telekinetic Air Strike, Telekinetic Tornado, Force Lift, Force Push, Tele-Hang, Disappear, Soul Charge, Soul Accession X-Ray Attacks: * Cannonball Slam, We are Many Fatalities: * Telekinetic Slams, Uppercut from Hell, Telekinetic Tear, Mind Over Splatter, Inner Workings, Head Out Feats * Taught Kenshi to use telekinesis. * Absorbed over 10,000 souls * Alternative Timeline ** Join the forces of good ** During Armageddon, killed Rain * Current Timeline ** Ripped Jax's arms off ** Defeated Johnny Cage ** Helped Mileena kill Skarlet (MKX Comics) ** Helped Kotal Kahn gain his throne as Emperor of Outworld ** Killed off group of Mileena's Tarkatans in an ambush, who are comparable to Baraka (Along with Erron Black, D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn's forces) ** Defeated Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and Cassie Cage ** Can resist Takeda's mind attacks by overloading his power with his many minds ** Effortlessly lifted a large forest tree with his Telekinesis Flaws * Unless he possesses a Soul Stone, Ermac cannot enter the Netherrealm without the spell that binds his souls together gradually weakening over time. * Was killed during the battle of Armageddon * Lost to Liu Kang, ''Sub-Zero'''' (2X)'', Kurtis Stryker, Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs Gallery Ermac (MK9).png|Ermac as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9 Ermac.png|Ermac as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mortal-kombat-x-ermac-render.jpg Trivia Poll Who Will Ermac Fight If He Was In Death Battle Mewtwo (Pokemon) Spiritomb (Pokemon) Darth Vader (Star Wars) Raven (DC Comics) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Green Lantern (DC Comics) Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) Lucario (Pokemon) Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters